1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a floor panel with a carrier board, a cork layer, a primer and a decorative layer. The invention furthermore relates to a floor panel produced in this manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cork floors, which have a carrier board made of a wood composite, are known in practice. The carrier boards are provided with known locking systems, whereby a glue-free connection of similar floor panels to form a floating floor covering is possible.
Cork floors have the property that they feel comfortable, in particular warm and soft, because of the low heat conductivity and the high resilience of the cork. On the other hand, many potential customers regard the cork surface as unsightly. Therefore, the cork layer is partly provided with a primer and this is printed with a decorative layer, so that the positive properties of the cork can be combined with a visually preferred design, for example in the form of wood surface.
However, it has been shown in practice that the decorative layer of correspondingly printed cork floors frequently does not have a satisfactory quality. Defects repeatedly occur at points in the decorative layer. The decoration is interrupted or does not have the desired appearance at the defective points.